1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a fixing device for fixing a rod body such as a pipe or a tube to an objective member such as a panel.
2. Related Background Art
An example of the fixing device of this type is the one as shown in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Applications No. 57-190904 and No. 60-16078.
The conventional fixing device has a main body formed in an annular shape capable of holding a rod body inside and separated at the both ends, and flanges extending from the both ends of the main body and having a through hole. In practical use, the rod body is retained inside the main body and, while keeping the two flanges superimposed, the tip of a bolt is inserted through the through holes of each flange into a through hole of a panel being an objective member. Then a nut is coupled with the tip of the bolt on the back surface side of the panel, whereby the rod body can be fixed to the panel.
Accordingly, the conventional fixing device had an advantage that the rod body was able to be firmly fixed to the panel because of the use of bolt and nut, whereas it also had big problems that the number of parts was naturally increased and, particularly, that the fixing work of the rod body to the panel required great effort.